The Slumber Party
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: There's been a water leak at Baker Street, forcing Sherlock to stay with, who else - newlyweds John and Mary!


Summary: An AU where Sherlock - due to unfortunately happenstance - has to stay with newlyweds, John and Mary.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock...oh but the things I'd do if I did...*grins wickedly* Also, I have only just finished the wedding episode, so this is going to be a bit improvised as far as timeline/surroundings go.  
Author's Note: Also, please check out my other Sherlock fic which can be found on my profile page. Enjoy!

Slumber Party

John was unpacking his suit case as Mary sat on the edge of the bed, matching socks to one another. She sighed, coming across one with a hole in the toe, "It was lovely, wasn't it?" She asked, wistfully.

"Hmm?"

"Silly," Mary sighed, "Our honeymoon. I can't even remember the last time I had a vacation. And the countryside was just lovely this time of year, wasn't it? Oh the wildflowers, John! Someday, I will start a garden. Right along the fence there," she turned to the window of the bedroom, "And I'll grow flowers and vegetables. It's silly of me though. I hardly have a green thumb. I murder anything I plant!"

John's ear practically twitched at the word 'murder.' He had to admit, whilst on their honeymoon, he had greatly missed being on a case. And Sherlock. He had to wonder how the ol' bloke was getting on. It had been two weeks since John had last seen him. Sherlock surely must have been beside himself with insanity at this point. John was surprised he hadn't been constantly buzzed at throughout the entire honeymoon. He had not received a single text message with the closing of 'S' or 'S.H.' For awhile there, before Mary had convinced him to enjoy himself, he had worried. Perhaps Sherlock had come across some trouble.

"I wonder how he's getting along," Mary said, as if reading her husband's mind - she always did have a way of doing that that drove John mad, "I am half surprised he didn't stow away in one of the suitcases."

"Knowing him, he'd have popped out just as we were about to consummate..." and, as if on cue, the doorbell tolled. John and Mary's eyes met briefly.

"I wonder who that is," Mary smiled wickedly, "Go, go! I know you've been anxious without him by your side."

John rolled his eyes and made his way downstairs. He peered through the window and rolled his eyes at the silhouette his saw. A man. Lanky. Long coat. Scarf. Hair that was in need of a good taming. John had to take a moment to calm himself. He had missed Sherlock. Maybe he had a case for them?

John swung open the door, "Just who I expected," he smiled. His smile faltered, however, upon seeing the suitcase at Sherlock's feet, "What's this?"

"There's been a leak."

"A leak?" John was not sure what to ever expect with Sherlock. He knew better than to still be surprised, but somehow he always still was.

"Yes, John. The thing that occurs when water pressure builds up excessively in a pipe causing the pipe to burst under the pressure. Thus causing water damage to the walls and floors."

"Heavens!"

"Mrs. Hudson will be staying with a sister while the workers repair the damage."

"And you?" John asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, I will be staying with you of course."

"Of course," John replied, the tone of his voice hardly matching the cheerfulness of Sherlock's. He swung the door open wider, allowing for his friend to enter. Mary stood at the bottom of the steps. Upon seeing Sherlock, she hurried over and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"It's lovely to see you!" She said.

"Sherlock will be staying with us for awhile," John explained as Mary's eyes wandered to the suitcase, "There was a leak at Baker Street."

"Oh? Was anything ruined?"

"Water damage on the walls and ceiling. Workers will be there all this week doing repairs. Mrs. Hudson has taken up residence with her sister, and I will be staying here," Sherlock said definitely.

"Well of course," Mary took the suitcase from him, "We wouldn't have it any other way, would we John?"

John twisted his head to the side so neither of them could see him glower, "Of course."

"Come, come!" Mary ushered Sherlock up the stairs, "We have a guest room I hope you will find yourself comfortable in."

John watched the two of them head up the stairs. He felt a bit guilty. If he ever was in need of a place, he knew Sherlock would not hesitate. And though John missed Sherlock, and Baker Street, he had been his flat mate. He knew how Sherlock could be. John had been excited about starting a new chapter, in his new home, with his new wife. Now, Sherlock was here. He heard Mary laughing upstairs. Poor woman. She didn't know what she had just gotten herself into.


End file.
